


And A Kitten Up a Pine Tree

by LauraEMoriarty



Series: The Braidwood Chronicles [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, silly fluffy stuf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraEMoriarty/pseuds/LauraEMoriarty
Summary: “Get down, you madwoman,” James called out, and Lee waved the hand still holding the kitten.“I’m fine, James. Really,” Lee called back, not really wanting to get right into an argument while six  feet above him. It didn’t matter that they’d just had the same exchange moments earlier, she still didn’t budge. “You worry far too much, mate.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyrrann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrrann/gifts).



**And A Kitten Up A Pine Tree**

_ Braidwood, Earth, 22 _ _ nd _ _ December  2194 _

 

“Mummy!” Kellen’s voice rang out in the old house. “There’s a kitten up a tree.”

 

Lee Shepard hefted herself off the couch, and came to stand at the window. The maremmas weren’t barking, and the excitable kelpie pup, along with the border collie, seemed oblivious to the kitten.

 

“Kel, mate,” Lee said softly, one hand resting lightly on her belly. “I don’t hear Sook or Cloon or Banj making a racket.”

 

“That’s because it’s stuck up a pine tree in the goat area,” Kellen stated, grabbing Lee’s hand. “Dad said he couldn’t get it down.”

 

Lee suppressed a smile at the thought of James climbing a pine tree. Setting up an alert on her omnitool to let her know when Sasha woke up from her nap, Lee grabbed her Akubra, stuck it firmly on her head, and headed out the door. She sat down on the veranda to pull her boots on, and once they were on, she allowed Kellen to lead her.

 

It wasn’t terribly far to the goat’s paddock, shaded from the hot summer sun by the ancient trees that towered above it. Even her herd of goats seemed oblivious to the cat, but at the sound of the gate opening, they came running towards her, bleating expectantly. Ushering Kellen through the gate before the naughtiest of her does could push past him, Lee looked at the tree.

 

_ Of course it’s one with high-reaching branches. What else?  _ They’d need a ladder to get the cat down, and in the days leading up to Christmas, fireys were more than likely spending time putting out some idiot’s cigarette fire. Lee still had a lot to do in the lead-up to hosting Christmas lunch—she needed to ensure that Garrus, Tali, and the others who were dextro-based, had something they could eat.

 

Yet there was a kitten up there, she could hear it's pitiful mewling as she surveyed the tree. How on earth had it climbed so high and not been able to descend? Sighing, Shepard reached her hands high over her head and jumped, catching the branch easily. Though eight months pregnant, Lee moved with all the agility of the Marine she had once been. She wrapped her legs around the branch, praying that it would hold her weight, and adjusted herself as she spun her body around. Her left arm reached up, pulling her upright in the tree.

 

“Lola!” She heard James's horrified shout as she stood on the branch, balancing precariously.

 

“I'm fine, James,” she called down as she sidestepped along the branch. “Kel informs me there's a kitten up here.”

 

“Get down before you hurt yourself, you madwoman,” James retorted, and Lee heard the concern in his voice. “Couldn't you just use your biotics?”

 

“Nah. I'm already up here. The view’s amazing.” Lee edged further towards the trunk, hands firm on the branch above her. “You should come up!”

 

She could see the calico kitten now, two branches higher from where she stood. Still gripping the trunk with one hand, she reached above her with the other, hoping the little cat would allow her to catch it. She used that free hand to activate her biotics, and gently, she levitated the kitten down towards her. Lee cradled the tiny kitten in her left hand, and keeping hold of the branch, attempted to climb down the tree. From the ground, she could hear James’s anxious voice.

 

“Get down, you madwoman,” James called out, and Lee waved the hand still holding the kitten.

 

“I’m  _ fine _ , James. Really,” Lee called back, not really wanting to get right into an argument while six  feet above him. It didn’t matter that they’d just had the same exchange moments earlier, she still didn’t budge. “You worry far too much, mate.”

 

“One of us has to,” James retorted. “Lola, you’re eight weeks away from giving birth, and you’re up a tree.”

 

Lee ignored him as she carefully descended another branch, one hand still clutching the kitten. James really  _ did _ worry too much—she was a farm girl, after all. She teetered on the last branch before the ground. Although, her centre of gravity had shifted, and she sighed. There was no way in hell that getting out of the tree would be as easy as getting up. Heights were always so different when one was looking down and judging the fall.

“It’s stupid—I managed to climb up here, now I’m stuck climbing down,” Lee admitted, calling down to James on the ground. Even after all they’d been through together, she still hated admitting she needed help with  _ anything. _

 

“Want help?” James called back, encouragingly.

 

Lee shifted herself once again, trying to get into a sitting position on the branch without losing her grip on the calico kitten. Precariously balanced, Lee took a hesitant step, free hand reaching the branch below her.

 

“I’m stuck here,” she admitted. Oh she hated admitting things like that. She was Admiral Shepard—she didn’t  _ get _ stuck in a pine tree rescuing a kitten.

 

“Jump, I’ll catch you,” James suggested helpfully, and Lee sent him a look of pure gratitude.

 

The kitten squirmed in Lee’s arms.  _ Fuck. Fuck and double fucking fuck. _

 

“I’ll pass you the kitten first,” Lee said, reaching down to James to hand him the kitten.

 

“Now let me catch you.” James said, as he handed Kellen the kitten.

 

Lee took a last look at the branch of the tree, and let go of it. James’s sure and steady arms reached for her as she jumped, and caught her securely. Smiling at James, Lee looped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

 

“You always are my hero,” Lee smiled. 


End file.
